


After You.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [35]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Elevator, Gay, M/M, One Hundred Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "After you."





	After You.

**35\. “After you.”**

* * *

“After you.” Naruto Uzumaki waved, Sasuke Uchiha forward as the elevator door chimed and slid open.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he straightened his tie and stepped in. He wasn't in the mood to argue with his dobe. 

“Aren’t you proud of me for being so gentlemanly?” Naruto asked once the doors shut behind them.

“Spell gentlemanly dobe." Sasuke demanded.

"Screw you, " Naruto hissed, shaking it off he smoothed out his suit "but aren't you proud of me?"

"How exactly are you being gentlemanly dobe?”

“I let you go first.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Whatever dobe.”

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
